1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the diving art, as it specifically relates to masks and the accessory portions thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Prior Art underwater diving masks comprise face masks which generally surround the area of the eyes and the forehead. These masks have a face plate which allows the diver to view underwater objects therethrough.
It has been found that the foregoing masks are quite usable by people in warm water, and those who dive on a limited basis. However, it has also been found that more protection and greater extended usage is oftentimes required in a diving mask. Specifically, commercial divers and divers that dive for extended periods of time have tried to develop various masks and helmets to cover the entire facial area. These masks have taken the form of masks attached to hoods, masks in combination with hoods, masks having an extended full face coverage, and masks and helmets which cover the entire head.
In all of the foregoing types of masks, there has been a substantial tendency to develop a mask which covers the entire facial and frontal area with a single cavity. The single cavity concept has led to many difficulties. Oftentimes it is desirable to maintain visibility through the cavity while at the same time doing some other function within the cavity which is not compatible therewith. This invention is in part directed toward solving the foregoing problem.
Certain types of the foregoing masks incorporate oral nasal coverings for receipt of breathing gas which is delivered under pressure thereto. The oral nasal coverings are generally flexible and can be superimposed over a diver's mouth and nose in a manner consonant with the techniques used in providing oxygen to aviators.
The foregoing oral nasal coverings, although allowing a diver to receive breathing gas in a discrete manner, do not provide the comfort, flexibility, or capability of meeting many requirements of a diver. Specifically, prior art masks have not provided a limitation of the buildup of deleterious gases which are exhaled by a diver. Such buildups can sometimes cause blackouts which can seriously endanger the life of a diver. Also, the combination of the gas buildup and depth at which many commercial divers dive, creates a situation which can endanger the diver.
Many prior art diving masks have tried to effectuate the use of communications equipment therewith. Such masks have generally not placed the communications equipment in its optimum location because of the configuration of the mask. The inability to speak into an area which can pick up one's speech is one of the primary faults of prior art diving masks. A separate "speech cup" has been used in conjunction with prior art masks. However, it is impractical due to its attendant sealing problems and additional securing straps.
As an aside, many of the masks of the prior art have not solved the problem of exposure to a diver's lower facial features. In addition thereto, many of the prior art masks that are full face masks have not allowed the utilization of snorkles and accessory breathing equipment. This is very important when a diver is in a swimming situation and does not or cannot use the breathing gas from his tank.
This invention overcomes the foregoing deficiencies by eliminating the buildup of deleterious gases, thereby helping to stop blackouts and attendant dangerous conditions for divers. In addition thereto, this invention allows the use of communications equipment in adjacent relationship to a diver's mouth so that he can speak without any hindrance. Also, the design of this invention provides a means for transmitting speech diaphragmatically through the water to another diver in close proximity to the speaker.
It has become paramount in diving for the diver to communicate verbally and this is extremely difficult with prior art masks. As a result, full face masks have been devised to be used with recirculators that will hold in overpressure and seal out water upon underpressure.
Such prior art masks are not fully effective and leak in most cases. The difficulty of achieving a full face seal when using a recirculator is due to the enlarged area of the seal. An average full face seal has over thirty square inches of area. At 0.500 psi overpressure, this results in 15 lbs. of force attempting to move the full face mask away from the diver's face. Any slight movement usually spoils the seal and allows the venting of breathing gas out of the recirculator which is not desirable, inasmuch as these units have a very limited volume of gas supply.
The present invention allows the diver to make use of an advantageous mouthpiece and lip seal, when not communicating, or in the event of an emergency flooding of the mask.
This invention also serves to protect the lower part of a diver's face and provide a comfortable seal on the upper lip. Furthermore, it allows the function of breathing to be separated from the viewing function. This becomes of utmost importance when the diver's breathing gas becomes exhausted. Also, the diver can surface, or use another breathing system without losing vision due to the flooding of the viewing area.
In addition to the foregoing features, this invention allows the use of a snorkle and other accessories to be inserted into a diver's mouth or into the lower cavity of the mask at the diver's option. The invention provides for a changing of the accessory plate so that accessories such as microphones and other devices such as recirculator breathing apparatus can be utilized. In addition to the foregoing, the plate allows for a double as well as a single hose second stage regulator to be utilized by a diver in the oral cavity area.
All the foregoing features are not provided by the prior art and help to establish this invention as a distinct step over the prior art as to its particular configuration and function.